


Before The Scar

by CMarieBohley_Author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome, Boy-meets-girl, Cool, Epic, F/M, Friendship, Girl - Freeform, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Love, Magic, Prequel, Professors, Romance, Sad, Slytherin, Unrequited, Wands, before harry potter, boy - Freeform, duels, harry - Freeform, head - Freeform, lily - Freeform, new, platonic, potter, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMarieBohley_Author/pseuds/CMarieBohley_Author
Summary: 'Behind the Scar' is the untold story of Lily Evans and Severus Snape's childhood and life at Hogwarts. While the First Wizarding War rages outside the castle walls, Severus tries to hold onto the friendship of the only person he truly cares about, the sweet Lily Evens from his hometown. James Potter, a brutish Gryffindor who thinks he's better than any and all Slytherins, targets Severus with his cruel jokes and schemes.Carynn Bohley brings you back to the world of Harry Potter for a whole new series of adventures with magic duels, tricky wizards and a bittersweet tale of unrequited love.





	1. Chapter One- Severus

The first time I see her is in the meadow a block or so from my house. It’s always been my escape from the nearly-deserted, old, crumbling town where I live. Unlike the old brick house I call home and the abandoned mill across from Spinner’s End, the meadow looks alive. Even in now, in early April, when it hasn’t fully woken up from the scourging winter, the meadow has an air of freshness and new beginnings.  
And maybe this is a new beginning. A chance to unbox myself from this continuous routine I call my life, to free myself from the loneliness that’s hardened itself around my heart.  
There’s something about the girl’s soft features that draws me closer; her eyes are a soft blue framed by red lashes that brush her rosy cheeks when she blinks, her chin is blunt, her lips full and pink, her nose soft and defined. Her hair cascades like tamed fire down her shoulders, falling nearly to her waist.  
I stop halfway to where she sits gazing at me from the tall grass, curiosity plainly visible in her eyes. I hesitate and she gives me a small smile, urging me forward with the sweet kindness that she wears in the composition of her features.  
Gathering my courage, I close the distance between us and take a seat in the grass in front of her. I look at her and she looks at me, and our eyes share a secret.  
We’ll be friends, you and I, the girl’s eyes say.  
I’d like that, my eyes reply.  
And that’s how it begins.  
\- - - - - - - - -  
Introductions aren’t made until we’re playing a game of skipping stones at the small pond that cuts through the far edge of the meadow, and they aren’t the ceremonial kind that I’ve been made to take part in.  
“My name’s Lily,” she says after a good throw of ten leaps. She gives me a warm smile and looks right into my eyes. “What’s yours?”  
The intensity of her gaze makes my mouth go dry, but finally I will myself to speak. “Severus,” I say quietly. “Severus Snape.” I look down at the stone in my hand, pretending to studying it but really just avoiding her eyes. I’m afraid that if I stare too long I won’t be able to look away.  
“Severus,” she repeats, and I feel a strange leap of joy in my heart when I hear her say my name. “How old are you, Severus?”  
I look back up at her and am again overwhelmed by her shimmering eyes and bright smile. “Nine.”  
Somehow Lily’s smile gets even brighter. “I’m nine, too! When’s your birthday?”  
“January ninth,” I say, perking up a bit.  
“Mine’s January thirtieth,” she tells me. “I guess you’re…” she thinks for a moment, her eyes distant and calculated. “Three weeks older than me.”  
“Do I look it?” I ask timidly, and am rewarded by a giggle from Lily.  
“I suppose you do,” she says, cocking her head to the side. Then, “It’s your turn to throw, if you’d still like to play.”  
I nod quickly and prepare the stone in my hand. I flick my wrist and watch as the stone flies from my fingers to the water, and hops across the glimmering surface twelve times before sinking.  
“You’ve won again!” Lily exclaims. “Why, that’s the third time in a row.”  
I beam, pleased with myself. “What would you like to do now?” I ask.  
Lily’s smile falls as quickly as it’s formed on her lips when a voice rings out from across the meadow. “Lily, supper!”  
I turn, startled, and see a little girl standing about thirty yards away. She has light brown hair, not as long as Lily’s but long even by my standards.  
Lily answers my questioning look with an apologetic one. “I’m sorry, Severus. I have to be going now.”  
Disappointment fills my stomach like a pile of crumbling stones, weighing me down and pulling me from the clouds I was soaring through just a moment ago.  
“Do you come here often?” Lily asks hurriedly, her eyes searching my face.  
I thread of hope flickers inside of me. “You… you want to see me again?”  
“Of course I do,” Lily says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Don’t you want to see me?”  
“Of… of course I do!” I echo. “It’s just… well, people don’t seem to like me very much.” Of course I don’t tell her why; that I’m a wizard and the other kids think I’m strange.  
“That’s ridiculous!” Lily remarks, her eyes wide. She grabs hold of my hand and smiles. “I like you, Severus, and you only need one best friend. One person who will care about you forever and play with you and stand up for you. You’ll be my best friend, won’t you?”  
Best friend?  
I nod quickly, and Lily smiles. “Then I’ll see you later, Severus.”  
She lets go of my hand and leaves the meadow with her sister. I watch her bright red hair that ripples like a flag in the wind until she disappears from sight, before I sink to the ground and smile to myself.


	2. Chapter Two- Lily

“Who was that boy you were talking to?”  
Petunia and I are walking back home from the meadow, and Petunia keeps casting suspicious glances over her shoulder.  
“His name is Severus,” I say, unable to hold back a smile. “He’s very sweet.”  
Petunia frowns at me. “You better be careful starting friendships with people like him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Petunia lowers her voice. “I’ve heard rumors. I’m not sure exactly what’s wrong with that boy, but no one likes him. The other kids are scared of him or something.”  
“Oh, Severus isn’t scary at all,” I assure her. “Anyhow, I’m not one to listen to rumors. Rumors are awful things, don’t you think?”  
“I suppose. I just… I just wish you’d be careful,” Petunia says with a sigh. “You’re so naive, Lily. You see the good in every one, but never the bad.”  
“Is that so terrible?” I mumble. “To only see the good?”  
“Oh, Lily,” Petunia whispers. She gives me a smile and reaches out her hand. “Let’s talk about this some other time.”  
I take her hand and return the smile, and the two of us walk home in a peaceful silence.  
\- - -  
At breakfast the following morning, Mother and Father are quiet. It’s unusual; normally we all talk to one another about what we’ve planned for the day and Father makes jokes to brighten the morning. Petunia and I share a look, and I see the worry in her eyes.  
Finally I can’t stand it. “Is something the matter?”  
Father looks up at me, then to Mother. She gives him a short nod, and he sighs. “Girls, I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.”  
My heart beats faster, and my mind races. “What kind of bad news?”  
Father looks between the two of us. “Well, my darlings, you know Skye is an old dog. She’s part of the family, and has always been so faithful. But you both know how sick she’s been.”  
I feel my lower lip trembling, but I’m not sure of the reason. Isn’t Father only telling us something we already know? I look to Petunia, and she wears a different expression: Realization.  
“We don’t want her to have to suffer,” Father explains. “She’s in pain all the time-”  
The short cry has escaped my throat before I realize it’s mine. The sobs that follow are unbridled; I cannot keep the tears from flowing from my eyes.  
“Lily, you must understand,” Mother says quietly, coming around the table to embrace me.  
“It isn’t fair!” I cry through a sob, and pull away from her arms. “Why can’t we let her live?”  
“It isn’t living, Lily,” Mother murmurs.  
I turn to Petunia, who’s eyes are downcast but dry. “And you don’t care, Petunia, do you? You don’t care that they want to take our Skye!”  
Mother reaches for me again, and this time I do something I’ve never done. I run from the room unexcused, out the front door, and to the meadow. I can only pray that Severus is there.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Behind the Scar' can also be found on Wattpad. Follows are really appreciated!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/183632009-before-the-scar-a-harry-potter-fanfiction


End file.
